1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an effervescent tablet as a carrier for an analgesic agent forming salicylic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Effervescent tablets are frequently pharmaceutically used as carriers for water-soluble and/or hygroscopic agents for the purpose of administering them in liquid form. One of the main uses is the administration of relatively high doses of vitamin and mineral preparations. As is generally known, the effervescent tablet constitutes a galenic form, in order to make available an active substance in a form which is rapidly resorbed by the human body.
It is generally known (cf. specialist publications Acta Facultatis Pharmaceuticae, Vol. XXVII, 1975, pp. 7 to 24, particularly pp. 12 and 18, as well as Helwig "Moderne Arzneimittel", Wiss. Verlagsgesellschaft, Stuttgart, pp. 20/21 under "Aspirin.RTM. plus C" and "Boxacin.RTM.") to produce effervescent tablets using synthetically obtained analgesics. However, it is necessary to accept two important negative characteristics or effects of synthetically produced salicylic acid, namely
a) the irritation of the (gastric) mucosas and PA0 b) the inhibition of thrombocyte aggregation (reducing the blood clotting capacity). PA0 a. Although in the case of the extract salicis or the active substance salicin, as in the case of ASS, salicylic acid is the final active substance, it is only formed by various transformations of the glycoside in the intestine and resorption in the liver. Thus, the ASS-typical side effects on the mucosas do not occur in the case of salicis extract due to the formation of salicylic acid in the liver, while, although as a result of the transformation the action of the salicis extract occurs later than with ASS, it lasts for a longer period of time. PA0 b. The pH-value of the salicis extract is lower than in ASS. PA0 c. The salicis extract's bitterness is only minimal compared with the acrid taste of ASS. PA0 d. The salicis extract is a natural product and such natural products are increasingly accepted in commerce when compared with synthetically produced pharmaceuticals. PA0 e. As an effervescent tablet makes the active substance available in a form which is rapidly resorbed with the aim of a rapid start of the action, it constitutes the optimum galenic form for the effect occurring later in the case of the salicis extract than with ASS, whilst the action lasts for a longer time, i.e. it combines the said advantages and disadvantages in an ideal form. PA0 f. As the salicis extract with the high salicin content is highly hygroscopic, and as effervescent tablets also have this property, an effervescent tablet constitutes a preferred carrier form for it.
In addition, pharmaceutics based on acetylsalicylic acid (ASS) are now generally known, which are conventionally administered as tablets or powders. In the same way as salicylic effervescent tablets, they have an acrid taste and a relatively high pH-value.